1. Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related authentication systems and methods that magnify recorded motion for use as a motion-based credential.
2. Related Art
Traditional authentication using credentials may include entering credentials including a username and password such as a personal identification number (PIN) at a login screen, point-of-sale (POS), automated teller machine (ATM), and the like. However, these traditional authentication techniques have weaknesses and flaws that may be easily exploited by attackers. For example, so-called “shoulder-surfers” who are observers that can view the user's actions when entering a credential can learn the user's credentials by seeing the keys being pressed, password or PIN being entered on a screen, or even movements being made. To address these flaws, authentication systems may provide a cover to shield a user's hand from observation or not display or alter the a displayed credential after entry.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.